Miss You
by aidatrisha
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk begitu mendengar kehilangan Sungmin. Ia hancur. Ia ingin melupakan Sungmin, tapi ia juga merindukan Sungmin. Songfict Miss You – SM The Ballad yang gagal. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Kyumin, Yemin. Let's read!


_Nggak tau nih, kebayang aja pengen bikin FF kayak begini. Menurut kalian pasti FF ini abal, aneh, jelek lah pokoknya. Tapi FF ini masih murni karangan saya kok. Meskipun terinspirasi dari lagu Miss You-nya SM The Ballad Sih, hehe. _

_Okelah, kajja kita baca FFnya! Oh iya, mian kalo pair-nya Kyumin terus, hehe._

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Slight:**

**Kim Jong Woon as Yesung**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Yemin**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH! So, if you don't like GS, you can get out from this FF! Kkkkk V._.v**

**Summary:**

_**Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk begitu mendengar kehilangan Sungmin. Ia hancur. Ia ingin melupakan Sungmin, tapi ia juga merindukan Sungmin. Songfict Miss You – SM The Ballad yang gagal. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Kyumin, Yemin. Let's read! **_

**Note:**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Miss You – SM The Ballad. Hope you can enjoy it. **

**.**

**Let's Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah membuat seluruh penduduk di Seoul merasa semangat untuk menjalani harinya. Sepanjang jalan Seoul terlihat sangat ramai. Semua penduduk Seoul sedang berjalan menuju kantor masing-masing.

Matahari dengan semangatnya memancarkan sinarnya. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang terduduk lemas di kamarnya itu. Ia Nampak sangat murung. Dan ia juga tampak sangat lelah. Tubuhnya jelas terlihat kalau ia sangat lemas, ditambah lagi matanya yang berkantung hitam. Dan mata dari namja ini pun bengkak. Entahlah ia seperti terlalu banyak menangis.

Sudah semenjak satu minggu ini namja itu selalu murung. Namun tak ada yang mengerti mengapa namja itu terus saja terdiam.

_It hurts since I can't forget that_

_Looks like here is not the place where you're supposed to be_

_You don't have to hold back for me_

_It all will end someday too anyway_

Namja itu terlihat begitu kacau. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tampang putus asa. Sesekali ia meneteskan air bening yang berasal dari sudut matanya, lalu ia menghapusnya. Air bening itu kembali turun, dan ia menghapus bahkan membuang jauh-jauh air mata itu. Entahlah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

Keadaan kamar miliknya itu sungguh sangat berantakan. Barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca sudah lenyap pecah. Mungkin dirinyalah yang memecah ini semua.

Namja itu kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Air mata masih saja terus mengalir. Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan namja ini?

Pandangan namja ini mulai buram. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, dan air mata itu mengeluarkan satu tetes air bening kembali. Lalu air itu tak lagi keluar dari matanya.

_My love just can't seem to reach you_

_Just as much as the amount of tears that flowed, it's still far away to go_

_I have to forget you, I miss you so much_

_Even if you never know how much it hurts, I will forget_

_flashback_ _to two months ago_

Seorang namja sedang terduduk di samping seorang yeoja yang terlihat cukup lemas. Mereka berdua duduk di taman. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat indahnya lampu-lampu malam Seoul.

"Kau senang?" tanya namja yang bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Singkat yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin tersebut.

Mereka kembali melihat lampu-lampu yang terhias indah. Angin masih terus berhembus, mengingat hari yang sudah cukup malam. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja di sampingnya itu. Ia ingin memberi kehangatan. Sungmin yang merasa dipeluk, hanya tersenyum mendapatkan dekapan Kyuhyun. "Begini lebih baik bukan?"

"Ne…"

Mereka saling memberi kehangatan. Di malam seperti ini seharusnya tidak cocok untuk orang yang mengidap penyakit kanker layaknya Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap merengek ingin datang ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana mereka pertama bertemu.

Perlahan yeoja bermarga Lee ini memejamkan matanya. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia tertidur dengan tersenyum. _Ku harap aku bisa merasakan seperti ini selamanya, sekalipun malaikat menjemputku, esok.._ lirih Sungmin dalam hatinya. "Kyu, aku sudah puas. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah.." ucap lemas Sungmin.

"Baiklah.." balas Kyuhyun seraya menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. Bukan, Sungmin bukanlah yeoja yang manja, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri. Kaki miliknya sudah tidak bisa dibuat berjalan, atau bisa dibilang tak berfungsi lagi. Namun Kyuhyun masih saja terus setia pada yeoja lemah ini.

_flashback off_

"Arrrggghhh!" desah Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun justru mengacuhkan air mata itu. Kyuhyun butuh air minum untuk meredakan isakkannya. Namun kini tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan air minum untuknya.

"Bogoshipo.." gumamnya. Air mata itu terus menerus mengalir. "Kau terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai.." tambahnya lemas. "Rasanya begitu sakit, Min… Ketahuilah!" ucapnya putus asa.

_I'm a fool, you know me?_

_My heart's been ripped apart, but I can only smile_

_I'll still be waiting for you till forever_

_As I will keep hiding my tears_

_Would you come back to me?_

_flashback to five months ago_

Kyuhyun sedang melihat gerak-gerik sahabatnya. Ia mengikuti kemanapun sahabatnya itu pergi. Sekalipun ke toilet yeoja pun, Kyuhyun akan menunggu di depannya.

"Kyu… Kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin menggantung. Mereka berdua sedang terduduk di taman sekolah mereka. Menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa biasa saja, ya itu karena Sungmin yang tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun selain perasaan 'sahabat baiknya'.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya aku akan mempunyai namjachingu…" ucap Sungmin senang.

Mendengar Sungmin berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun tersentak. "Jinjja? Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Ne… Yesung, hyung… Tadi malam ia mengirim pesan padaku kalau ia menyukaiku. Aku akan memberikan jawaban padanya hari ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya." Jawab Sungmin seakan-akan membuat Kyuhyun menghadapi badai yang sangat kencang ditambah dengan petir yang terus menerus menggelegar.

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin tak pernah sadar, kalau Kyuhyun menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat. "Chukkae…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum palsu di depan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun seakan-akan hancur. _Kau terlihat bahagia, Min. Demi apapun.. Aku akan menyembunyikan tangisku asal kau terus terlihat bahagia layaknya bidadari dari surga ini. Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu, ketika kau kembali. _Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada sahabatnya yang sedang _berbahagia_ ini.

_flashback off_

_Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Minie… Tapi maaf, aku sudah menunjukkan air mataku pada dunia. Maukah kau kembali padaku, Min? Kembalilah! _Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tak tahu kepada siapa lagi ia harus bercerita tentang deritanya.

_flashback to four month ago_

"Kyunie… Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung, eoh?" tanya Sungmin ketika ia mendapati sahabatnya tengah duduk di atap sekolah yang sering mereka datangi.

"Anio, gwaenchana…"

"Ayolah, Kyunie… Ceritakan padaku.." pinta Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin dengan gaya aegyo-nya itu, Kyuhyun jadi merasa iba. "Baiklah… Aku mencintai seorang yeoja. Namun yeoja itu malah mencintai namja lain.." ujar Kyuhyun sembari menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Nugu? Hah? Siapa yeoja babbo yang tak mau menerima cintamu, hah? Siapa yeoja babbo yang tak mau menerima cinta namja setampan kau?" ucap Sungmin dengan maksud menghibur sahabatnya itu. Tapi hiburan itu justru membuat hati Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuhyun tersenyum diikuti dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar remeh itu. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Dia bukan menolakku. Hanya saja aku yang belum menyatakan cintaku." Jawab Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah, babbo sekali dia. Seharusnya ia sadar… Yasudahlah, hsshhh… tak usah menangis…" perkataan itu terlontarkan dari bibir mungil Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut rambut sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun sangat suka dimanjakan oleh sahabatnya. Dengan sekejap ia dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan.

_flashback off_

_I have to forget you, I miss you so much_

_Even if you never know how much it hurts, I will forget_

_To forget you, even to erase you_

_For me they are very difficult things to do_

Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup untuk melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan air mata yang selama ini ia keluarkan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya saja ia tak mampu mengeluarkannya lagi.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, ditinggal orang yang kita sayangi. Apalagi orang itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan kita yang sesungguhnya.

_Aku harus melupakanmu, namun aku juga merindukanmu, Minie… Tapi sebagaimanapun rasa sakitku, aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan melupakanmu. Melupakanmu, ataupun menghapusmu adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagiku. Tapi tak apa…. Aku akan mencoba. _Lirih Kyuhyun tak yakin pada hatinya. Ia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

_My heart just doesn't seem to reach you_

_Tears keep rolling down like crazy_

_I think I can't do it_

_I can't forget you_

_Even if I just feel like dying_

_I can't let go of your love_

_I'm alive this way _

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap betapa berantakan kamar miliknya, akibat sepeninggalan Sungmin. Ia menatap jalan raya yang dapat terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Tidak, ia tidak menatap jalan raya, fikirannya kosong.

_flashback to a week ago_

Kyuhyun berlari di dalam rumah sakit. Ia mencari kamar dengan nomor 407. Ia terus berlari mencari kamar itu. Hingga akhirnya ditemukanlah kamar itu.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar itu. "Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Nafas Kyuhyun belum juga teratur. Namun ia langsung tenang begitu melihat yeoja yang ia sayangi tengah tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang. Disampingnya terdapat alat pendeteksi jantung yang masih berjalan dengan teratur.

Dengan keberanian yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja itu. Ia mengusap lembut wajah yeoja itu. Dan ia mengecup kening yeoja itu. Tak lama kemudian dengan perlahan yeoja itu membuka matanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" sapanya lemas.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada yeoja di depannya itu. "Kau sedang sakit, Min... Istirahatlah.." perintah lembut Kyuhyun.

Satu minggu yang lalu Yesung memutuskan Sungmin, hanya karena Yesung tahu kalau Sungmin sedang mengidap penyakit yang parah. Entahlah apa yang difikirkan Yesung, begitu teganya ia meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat, Kyu…" jawab lemas Sungmin.

"Mungkin lima menit lagi keluargamu baru datang.."

Sungmin tersenyum ditambah dengan anggukannya. Senyuman layaknya bidadari yang turun dari surga. "Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" ucap Sungmin dengan sangat lemas.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan, Minie?"

"Tolong buang jauh-jauh rasa cintamu itu Kyu. Dan juga tolong lupakan aku.. Karena itu hanya dapat menyakitimu…" ujar Sungmin. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Ku mohon….." Ya, Sungmin sudah mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

"Min, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun membelokkan omongan. "Ah, kau belum makan, ne? Biar ku suapi ya? Kau terlihat kelaparan…" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mengambil satu piring yang terdapat di meja sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya itu sedih. Akhirnya ia menangis, hal yang sempat tertahan sejak tadi. "Ah, Min… Kau menangis? Uljimma…. Hsssh…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghapus air mata sahabatnya ini dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ku mohon, Kyu… Buang jauh-jauh rasa cintamu itu.. Dan lupakan aku, Kyu…"

"Tak bisa, Min… Ku mohon… Aku tak bisa membuang rasa cintaku ini. Apalagi melupakanmu… Aku begitu menyayangimu… Sungguh…." Kali ini Kyuhyun tak membelokkan omongannya.

"Mianhae, Kyu… Aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat." Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku bodoh, karena dulu aku lebih memilih Yesung. Dan Kyu, jangan pernah menangis lagi, ne? Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu… Gomawo untuk semuanya. Jeongmal Gomawo…. Aku menyayangimu, sahabat terbaikku.." ucap Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup matanya pelan. Ia mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya.

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt ttttttttttt~_ suara alat pendeteksi jantung tersebut. "Min? Min? Min?!" ucap Kyuhyun panik. "Sungmin-ah? Lee Sungmin? Min? Bangunlaaah!" ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin lirih.

Di luar kamar itu terdapat sepasang suami-istri bermarga _Lee_ yang tengah menangis. Kyuhyun masih saja tetap pada posisinya. Ia menangis begitu kencang. "Ya Tuhan… Sadarkanlah Sungmin….." pinta Kyuhyun. Namun Tuhan belum ada padanya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan kencangnya.

_flashback off_

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang begitu tenang. Ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang berisikan beberapa bukit yang kecil. Di samping bukit kecil itu terdapat batu nisan yang bertuliskan, "_Lee Sung Min 1 Januari 1986 – 30 September 20XX" _Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan berhenti menangis, Min…. Tapi tidak untuk melupakanmu dan membuang cintaku. Aku takkan membuang cintaku ataupun melupakanmu. Aku akan terus menyimpannya di memoriku, gomawo sudah memberikan waktumu padaku. Saranghae…." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menaruh bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

~END~

_**Kyaaaaa FF apa-apaan nih? Kkkkk. Mian, kalo FF-nya nggak jelas. Lagi punya ide gaje soalnya. Takutnya kalo nggak dibikin FF, nanti idenya ilang deh, kkkkk-_-v**_

_**Okkkkssss, daripada bengong nyoba ngertiin FF ini, mending kasih reviews deh, kkk. Gamsahamnida~ *bow***_


End file.
